


His King

by JakWolfie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Deepthroating, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sub Billy, kinktober day 1 and 2, this got pretty graphic so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakWolfie/pseuds/JakWolfie
Summary: Don’t be late. Billy has never been late. He always came when his king called. Always eager to suck, fuck, or bottom out for Steve, whenever and whatever he wanted. He loved being Harrington’s slut, but there is one thing he loves more.





	His King

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!

Meet me under the bleachers at lunch. Don’t be late. XX

Billy read the note left inside his locker over and over again. Each time he got a little harder as he wondered what Steve had in mind. Don’t be late. Billy has never been late. He always came when his king called. Always eager to suck, fuck, or bottom out for Steve, whenever and whatever he wanted. He loved being Harrington’s slut, but there is one thing he loves more. The bell rings and it’s decided. Billy stuffs the note into his pocket and joins the crowded hallway, heading for his car. 

Billy smiles smugly around his last cigarette of the lunch break. He disobeyed the king of Hawkins High. “Now how many can say that!” He chuckles to himself. He thinks of Steve’s anger. Billy places a hand on his now prominent bulge, palming himself through his jeans. A fantasy of how he would punish him once the school day is done. Steve ramming him in the building five-bathroom (easiest the busiest bathroom and hallway at the end of the day) to make an example of him. Billy slipped his hand into his pants, pulls out his dick. He fucks into his hand, lost in his imagination. Everyone would be able to hear him moaning like a whore. Steve pulling his hair as he calls him his cum slut - The shrill of the bell rang through the parking lot, cutting the fantasy short. It took Billy two seconds to realize he was two pumps away from getting cum on his clothes and the Camaro’s leather. “Fuckin’ A.” Still harder and hornier than the devil he shoves his throbbing cock back into his pants. He tosses his cigarette and slams the car door. 

Billy stops by his locker on his way to class. To his annoyance, there isn’t a note. Nothing to signify Steve’s mood or where to meet him next. Somehow that made this little game even more enthralling to him. 

The hallways are as crowded as ever. Everyone was thankful that the Fridayschool day has ended and the weekend has begun. For once Billy had something to look forward to. Walking out to the parking lot Billy makes out Steve’s familiar frame leaning against the Camaro. He can feel his dick lengthen with excitement and anticipation as he makes his way over. Steve sees him and shoots him a dark, cocky grin. Everyone in Billy's hometown used to say that he could kill someone with his smile. That's because they have never met Steve fucking Harrington. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smoke. 

“You got a light, Harrington?” Billy puts the cigarette between his lips as Steve lights. They hold each other’s gaze. Steve’s eyes spark with aggression and arousal. It goes straight to Billy’s dick, making him bolder. He steps further into Steves's personal space, trapping him with his arms and wedging his thigh between his. He moans when he feels their cocks rub together through the friction of their jeans. Steve grips Billy’s shirt and pulls him closer, licking from the base of his neck to his ear.

Steve whispers in an authoritative tone. “Not here. Get into the car Hargrove.” Billy shivers and resists the urge to push him farther. He backs off and Steve opens the passenger side door. Billy shakes his head and gets into the car. “Where we going, Harrington?” Steve smirks. “My house.”

The front door had barely just closed when Steve pushes him down onto his knees. He unzips his jeans and holds his semi-hard cock out just shy of Billy’s reach. 

“Beg. Beg to be punished.” 

Billy looks up at Steve and whimpers. “Please punish me, my king. I disobeyed you and I deserve any punishment you want to give.” Billy unzips his pants and starts palming himself, desperate for friction. “Please, my king.” 

Steve cups Billy’s chin in his hands “That's right baby. Keep begging for your king to punish you.”  
Billy is too desperate and horny to care how dirty he sounds. He begs, moans, whimpers on his knees. Needing his king to punish him, pumping his cock to match steves long slow strokes. His tongue is hanging out and he's panting. Steve wraps his fingers in his curls and yanks his head back. Billy groans low and loud. Steve lets out a chuckle. 

“You're such a pretty slut, Hargrove. Always so hard and ready for me. Now take your punishment like a good slut.” Steve shoves his cock into Billy’s mouth. He chokes and gags, gasping for air. 

“That's right, deepthroat my cock.” Billy does as he’s told. He takes his king’s dick deep into his throat. Moaning as he stokes the base with his tongue. Steve’s head swings back. Eyes closed and moaning.

“Ah fuck baby. That's it. Go deeper.” Billy does. He takes his cock as deep as he can. Steve looks down at him and runs his fingers through his curls. 

“Do you know what happens next Billy?” 

Billy shakes his head.

“I'm going to fuck that pretty, filthy mouth. And when I'm ready I'm going to cum deep in your throat. Tap me anywhere three times if you need me to stop.” Steve takes his dick out of Billy's mouth, allowing him to breathe. 

Billy takes a few deep breaths. His cock is painfully hard and dripping. He looks up at Steve who is slowly jerking his dick, watching him and waiting patiently like a perfect king. Billy whines, smearing precum as he touches himself. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, my king.”

Steve shoves his cock into Billy's mouth and starts fucking his face, a stream of curses and profanities leaves his lips. Billy is a mess underneath him. He could feel his head hitting the back of his throat. His knees hurt but all he can do is jerk himself faster, matching Steve’s speed and force. He could feel steve getting close. His hips snapped forward, his dick deep in his throat. All Billy could hear was his name falling off of his king's lips. The sound and the feel of Steve’s cum dripping down his throat throw him over the edge. Billy shook and came all over his hand and the floor. 

Steve took a step back and crouched in front of Billy. 

“Are you okay?”

Billy focused his eyes and nodded. Steve stood up and offered him a hand. He took and it and fell into steves chest. Billy felt the light bubbly laugh rise from his chest before he heard it. Steve turned billy toward the kitchen. 

“Come on, let's get you water and into a shower.” 

Billy shook his head. “Outside. Cigarette first.”

Billy stepped out onto the pool paddio and immediately felt better. The outside air felt much better than the stuffy AC. He dipped his toes into the cold water and felt it cool down his overheated body. He almost drops his pack as he fumbles around in his pocket. 

Steve follows suit and stands next to him, plucking a Marlboro Red from the pack. Steve clears his throat as billy fishes the lighter out of Steves's pocket. 

“You know you can just ask me to punish you or be rougher, instead of ditching me at lunch, Hargrove.”

Billy smirks as he lights Steve’s cigarette. Blue eyes dancing in the sun.

“I could, but what kind of fun would that be Harrington? Or should I say, my king?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
